Nightwalker: The Continuation
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: Ever heard the song Nightwalker by Kagamine Len? Well, this story is the continuation of it (like it says as the title). Anyway, is Rin really Len's murderer, or should we point fingers at Lenka? I do not own Vocaloid or the song Nightwalker.
1. The Unfriendly Meeting

**Hello guys! It's Frenchfriesandtoast! I've decided to write a continuation of Nightwalker. I'm still writing Vocaloids Are Real though (you can check it out!). I hope it's alright! Please enjoy and review!**

**I do not own Vocaloid and the song Nightwalker.**

Chapter 1- The unfriendly meeting

With Len

I stagger through the dark city. Hiding in dumpsters, I saw many things: drunken people, people getting beaten up by gangsters and other things. Imagine what they would do if saw me!

After hours and hours, I finally reached my destination: Vocaloid Street. I pass many houses: one was teal coloured, another was pink. There were many different colours, but my rotten brain could not remember all of them. My only goal was to reach that single house of my murderer.

I climb the wooden stairs and step onto the porch. Leaving a trail of crimson red blood behind me, I bang the door with my maggot-filled skin.

The orange-coloured door creaks open and a young woman with blonde hair stands right in front of me. There is a white bow on her head. Her lips open and a spine-chilling scream fills my ears.

I lunge on her. Her screams get louder but I clasp a filthy hand over her mouth. My hands get closer to her throat until all turns black.

When I awake, I am in a room tied to a chair.

"Ah, he's awake," comes a cool and calm voice of a female.

I look up and see a tall pink haired female standing over me, accompanied by the yellow haired murderer.

"Thank you, Luka-sempai! Thank you!" the murderer cries.

"No problem. I guess NOW you'll be glad I carry my tuna with me, hmm?" the woman called Luka smiles.

Luka. Luka. Luka. Where have I heard that name before? Ah, that doesn't matter. I try to move my hands but they are tied to the chair. Blast.

Just then, a teal-haired lady and a blue-haired male run into the room. They look so familiar to me. Who are they? WHO ARE THEY?!

"Rin-chan! What happened?" the teal haired lady asks.

Rin! Rin! That is my murderer's name! I let out a groan of pleasure.

The blue haired man moves closer to me. He then unwraps the bandages that cover my face. Then he lets out a cry of surprise and shock.

"Guys," he says, "I think the captive you have here is Len Kagamine,"

Gasps echo around the room. The teal haired beauty starts crying. Rin moves closer to me, her sapphire blue eyes brimming with tears that are determined to get out.

"Len? I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't me who murdered you," she tells me gently.

**There! Sorry about the horrible ending and the very short chapter. I'm running out of ideas! Help! **

**If any of you have any idea, please contribute!**


	2. Not Rin?

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Nightwalker: The Continuation! I know the last chapter was pretty boring and short, but I will try to make this one a bit longer one. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Nightwalker or Vocaloid. All credit goes to the creators of Vocaloid and Nightwalker.**

Chapter 2: Not Rin?

With Len

_What? If it can't be her, then who could be? She... she has to be lying! I mean, who else could it be? My murderer had her blonde hair and everything... She has to be lying!_

These thoughts race through my head as I start to struggle even more.

"Kaito-san! Hold him down!" Luka commands. Then she sends Miku to get a man called Gakupo and a woman named Meiko.

The last thing I see is her raise her tuna and slam it down before I black out.

"Luka-sama! You have to stop hitting Len-san on the head with your tuna!"

I see Rin, near tears, begging Luka to stop. Luka smiles and says:

"It's for your own good, Rin-chan,"

I look in front and see a mirror. Peering at it, I am taken aback! I see myself but in clean clothing. My hair is tied into a small ponytail. The bandages that I felt around my face last time were gone and I am clean all over. How weird.

"Len-san, I hope you know that while you were knocked out, Luka-sama ordered the guys to clean you up. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you were filthy!" Miku tells me nervously.

I smile at her. Miku beams happily and clings onto the blue haired man's (his name was Kaito. I just remembered) arm, smiling at me.

Just then, a woman with long, curly blonde hair tied in a ponytail walks in. Her fringe is messy, just like mine. Hey... she looks familiar!

She is texting on her phone. Her face's expression shows that she is clearly irritated and bored. Then she looks in my direction and gasps.

"Lenka-chan!" Rin walks up to the girl and gives her a sisterly hug, "I know Len-san is supposed to be dead, but he's come back as a zombie. He's harmless. I think..."

Lenka turns pale, looks at me, shoots me a death glare and walks off. Rin looks at her nervously.

"Len-san, I hope you remember our cousin Lenka-chan and her brother, Rinto-san. They used to stay here last time, but moved out after your death. Rinto died shortly after that, so I believe that Lenka-chan is in emotional distress," Rin tells me.

I nod. Then I wince as the rope cuts into my skin.

Rin looks concerned. "Do you want us to untie you?" she asks.

I nod again. Rin looks at Luka. Luka nods and walks over, carrying her tuna.

Kaito walks over too, carrying a knife. The woman named Meiko holds her sake bottle. Gakupo clutches his samurai sword. Miku has her leek at my face.

Kaito slowly saws the rope off my hands. I groan in pleasure and massage my hands. Then I look at them. The rope leaves a red mark that burns like crazy there. It hurts, but I shrug it off.

Just then, a tall blonde woman walks in. She's with a woman with short green hair, talking to her.

"Lily-san! Gumi-chan! How nice to see you two up so bright and early!" Miku says cheerfully.

"Well, I would have slept in, but Gumi-chan here dragged me here to see the zombie," Lily says casually, pointing at me.

"Hey! I bet you would have wanted to see Len-san after such a long time!" Gumi protests.

"Gumi-chan, he's a zombie. He was probably going to attack all of us. Yesterday night, he attacked Rin-chan, didn't he?" Lily says calmly.

"Well... but Len-san could still be the same Len-san we all know!" Gumi argues.

"Hellooo~!" sings a very happy-go-lucky voice.

A rather short lady with cork-screw curls skips in. Her hair is a brilliant shade of red. She is accompanied by a woman with long yellow hair tied up in a side ponytail and another woman with long white hair tied in a ponytail with a bow.

"Teto-chan! Neru-chan! Haku-chan! Wow everyone is here!" Miku exclaims happily.

"Hm. He's really a zombie, then?" Neru asks, looking at me.

"Yes, Neru-chan. He is," Rin replies sadly.

"Hmph. I hate zombies," Neru scowls. Everyone sweat-drops.

"Anyway, since everyone's here, why don't we start?" Luka calls.

Everyone nods. Gakupo, who is standing at the door, closes it. Meiko shuts the windows and closes the windows. Then everone turns to me.

"Now, everyone give me their alibis on the 9th of August, 2013. We're going to find out who Len's murderer is," Rin says.


	3. Lenka?

**Hey guys! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast (it feels a bit weird typing that without spacing the words)! This is the third chapter of Nightwalker: The Continuation! Enjoy and review!**

**I do not own Vocaloid of Nightwalker**

Chapter 3: Lenka?!

With Rin

I point at Miku. "Miku-chan. You go first,"

"Me? Okay!" Miku smiles, "I was at Kaito-kun's house, watching a movie with him!"

"Is that right, Kaito-san?"

"Yes! It is!" Kaito says.

"Alright! Luka-chan! Your turn!"

"I was making eggplant sandwiches for Gakupo-san!" Luka says.

"Kaito-san?

"I was with Miku-chan!"

Everyone had a perfectly fine alibi. Lily was practicing her song, Lily Lily Burning Night. Gumi was growing carrots at her backyard. Teto was at Neru's house, having a gossip session. Haku was with them. Gakupo was at Luka's house, waiting for his eggplant sandwiches. I was at home, talking to Rinto. Lenka…. Lenka said that she was showing Len a pretty part of the forest… but something about her tone of voice and expression makes me think…. Is she lying?

I look at Len. He catches my eye and starts making weird noises.

"Len-san? What's wrong?" I ask.

He points at Lenka and manages to say a word.

"Mur…de…rer," he croaks.

Mur….de…rer? If you pin that all together, you'll get… murderer?!

"Hey! Everyone! Listen up!" I yell.

Everyone stops talking and looks at me with an expression that says "make it quick or else". I gulp.

"Len-san says that Lenka-chan is his murderer," I look at Len, "is that right?" I ask him.

He nods.

The room goes into chaos. While everyone is distracted, Lenka tries to make her way to the door to escape but Teto and Neru pin her down to the ground.

"Where are you going, hm?" Neru growls.

Lenka struggles, but fails. Teto is pinning her down like a wrestler. Did I mention that Teto is a Number 1 champion in wrestling? The last person she wrestled with ended up in the hospital for 6 months? You do not want to know what happened to that poor soul.

I walk up to Lenka and crouch down. For the first time in my life, I see her look at me with fury in her eyes.

"Prove it, cousin. Prove it," she whispers.

"Well, what were you doing in the forest anyway?" I ask her.

"I… I was showing Len a pretty place in the forest I found! And we also had a picnic"

I turn to Len.

"Do you remember what forest you went to?" I whisper to him.

He stares at the ceiling for a while and croaks, "Ever…green,"

I smile at my brother. "Thanks,"

Then I turn to Lenka. "You went to the Evergreen Forest, right? And Len says that he remembered going to the Evergreen Forest!"

"Okay! So I went there with him, but how can you prove that I killed him?"

"Um…." I rack my brains trying to think of a way. Luka taps my shoulder.

"It's alright, Rin-chan. I'll take over," she tells me.

"Thanks, Luka-sama," I mutter.

Luka nods. Then she faces Lenka.

"Lenka Kagamine, I am certain that you have murdered Len Kagamine," she declares.

"How can you prove that?" Lenka sneers.

"Well, I see a patch of red on your skirt. How can you explain that?"

"Um… I spilled ketchup on it!"

"But is ketchup really that color? It seems darker than the normal shade would be," Luka shoots back.

(A/N: I'm just making things up. Don't take things seriously)

Wow. If I get thrown in jail and I'm going to have to employ a lawyer, I would hire Luka.

Luka walks over to Len and observes him for a while. Then she whispers a few words. He nods.

"Lenka Kagamine, I believe you are guilty and you have killed Len Kagamine, your own cousin. I state out this sentence by saying that you have murdered him by poisoning his food when you had a picnic," Luka declares. I look at Len and see him nodding vigorously. He catches my eye and smiles.

Len. I missed you.

**So that's it. For now. The murderer revealed in the next chapter, but I bet most of you would know who it is. No spoilers! **


	4. An accomplice and some drama

**Hello guys! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast! Welcome back to Nightwalker! I haven't been updating (I won't be so often anymore because of: it starts with an s, ends with an l. Middle letter is an o. Guessed it already? School), so I apologise. **

**I would like to thank the following people: ParadiseWenCat, JaraelMoonSilver, Mt's Souless6 and cristal12997 for reviewing, following and favouriting (this isn't a real word) this story! Thank you so much for the kind support! **

**Now on to the story! Please enjoy and review!**

**This chapter contains violence. Don't read if you don't want to be slightly grossed out and hate violence.**

**I do not own Vocaloids or Utauloids and the song Nightwalker.**

Chapter 4: An accomplice and some drama.

Luka's POV

I stare at Lenka, who was fidgeting and shuffling her feet in despair and anger. She was cornered.

"Fine!" she screams, "I admit it was me! But I wasn't the only one who played a part in this! She helped me! She made the plan! And so did Rinto!"

Lenka points at Rin. The whole room gasps, including her and zombie boy. Well, he makes more of a moan than a gasp, but let's just say it was a gasp, ok?

"You liar!" Rin screams. The room gasps again. Rin only raises her voice when she's nervous or scared. I was taken aback.

Could Rin actually have played a part in the murder of her own brother?

I look at Len, who looks shocked. I couldn't blame him. Rin was his own sister. I would have felt that way if Luki played a part in murdering me. But fortunately, Luki is in Korea right now. And he's too innocent to do those things. Wait. Never judge a book by its covers...

Who am I to think like this? Just shut up already, Luka.

I snap out of my daydream when I see Rin lunge at Len, a knife in her hand. WHERE THE HECK DID SHE GET THAT KNIFE FROM?!

We act too late. Rin had sunken the knife into Len's stomach. Tears of fury are running down her face.

"No one... no one will be the heir of the Kagamine family if I can't be it!" she screams as she lunges on Lenka. Lenka screams as the knife makes contact with her chest.

The red stain on Lenka's dress slowly grows bigger. Tears are running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Len! I'm sorry, Rinto! I didn't know what I was doing! Please! Forgive me!" she cries out. Then her eyes slowly close as her breathing becomes slower.

Lily, Gumi and Haku run to Lenka, wanting to save her. Miku, Kaito and I rush to Len in shock. Teto lunges on Rin and pins her to the ground like how she did to Lenka earlier. Neru sits on Rin's struggling legs. Meiko forces Rin's head to the ground. Wow. The three most violent women in Vocaloid Alley vs. Rin Kagamine. There was no way she would win against them.

Gakupo calls an ambulance and the police.

"Len-san," I whisper, "look at me,"

He looks at us weakly.

"Rin..."he croaks, "no..."

"Shh," Miku shushes him, "close your eyes. It's gonna be alright,"

Len closes his eyes as his breathing becomes ragged.

"Thank...you...everyone..." he whispers in his normal voice. Then he sighs. His breathing slowly begins to slow down. Then it stops.

Len is now dead. He is finally in the place he was supposed to be on that fateful day, the 9th of August. I hope he is happy.

Miku starts to cry. Kaito pulls her into an embrace. Teto, who was watching the whole scene, let out a few sniffs.

"Rest in Peace, Len Kagamine," I say.

Suddenly, his body shines and turns into his normal human form. He's still dead, but at least he is in a better condition.

"Lenka's dead," Haku announces.

A few gasps echo around the room, but other than that, nobody seems to care.

Everyone turns to Rin, who gulps.

"Now," we all say, "it's time for you to come with us,"

**I can't believe I did it! I killed Len! I am not happy with this, but oh well. A story's a story. **

**I was thinking of something magical to happen, but then I decided against it. **

**BUT if you guys want me to write the happier version, just state it out in the reviews or PM me! I would be fine with it! **

**The next chapter is going to be the final one. So, until then, stay tuned for Nightwalker!**


	5. The End

**Hey guys! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast! This is the last chapter of Nightwalker! I'm finally getting things done!**

**I do not own Vocaloid. Or Utauloids. Or any of the Loids.**

**P.S This chapter will be written in past tense and in third person.**

Chapter 5: The End

With tear-stained eyes, Miku Hatsune watched as the casket was lifted into the air and then slowly moved into the large hole in the ground.

Luka Megurine watched solemly. _Poor boy_, she thought,_ his life was just snatched away. He had so much to do in the future, like sing. He had a wonderful voice._

Kaito Shion looked away, painful memories of the banana-loving freak flooding into his mind. The shota had been his best friend. They had so much fun together. The ice-cream lover remembered the countless number of times the yellow-haired boy had denied being a shota, though everyone still thought of him as one.

Teto Kasane curled her fists into balls, tears of anger welling up in her eyes. How could she do this?! How could Rin want her own brother dead?

Kamui Gakupo stared at the casket. He had been in this scenario before, except that there was no casket and they weren't in a graveyard. He hated to see everyone so upset, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was upset too.

Meiko Sakine stared at the sky, determined not to cry. The kid... he was like her own _son_. She was like the mother that he had lost. She remembered the time when he was just a small kid of 7. He had been so excited that they were going to see a fruit orchard. _"Bananas! There's going to be lots of bananas! I love bananas!"_. Just remembering his cheerful voice made Meiko, the tough tsundere, tear up.

Haku Yowane, as usual, was already crying. Not that it was something that didn't happen everyday. Haku just had a reputation for crying often, but this time, these were tears of pure sadness.

Neru Akita, the shota's best friend, let her tears pour out of her yellow eyes. _No! You can't be dead! This can't be happening... again! Come on! Wake up! Wake up like you did last time!_

Lily let out a yell of frustration and desperation.

"Come back, Banana Boy! Come back!" she yelled, desperate tears streaming out of her face.

Gumi patted her best friend's back and sighed to herself. Why was this happening? _We all had hope... that he would be back to normal just yesterday... but then he' dead. Again..._

Just then, Luka screamed. Everyone was shocked. Luka?! Luka screamed?! How was this possible? Luka was always cool and calm, but did she just scream?!

"Look! It's... it's Len!" she shouted, pointing at the place where the casket was.

Everybody looked to where the casket was and gasped.

Yes, it was the one and only Len Kagamine.

But he was translucent.

He was a ghost.

"Don't cry guys! It's me, Len! I only have a short amount of time to speak, so I'm gonna make this quick," he said.

"What?! Len?!" they yelled.

"I'm just going to say, thank you, all of you, for the love you have given me and Rin.  
And also," his voice became serious, "make sure Rin isn't treated badly in jail. I know she wanted me to die, but she's my twin, so I just want her to have a good future, that's all,"

"Sure, Len!" they said.

"Thank you! I'll see all of you soon. You'll know where that is! Goodbye!" he yelled.

"Len! Wait!"

Len grinned, waved, and vanished. The 'Loids' stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well, we'll let the kid have his wish, then," Meiko said.

"If that's what he wants, let him have his way," Lily agreed.

They all said their final farewells to Len (not him in person), and then they left the cemetery to go home.

But they could swear that they saw Len sitting on his tombstone, grinning at them.


End file.
